


Ungodly Hours

by ziamsfiery



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamsfiery/pseuds/ziamsfiery
Summary: Zayn and alarm clocks don't do well. Yet he keeps waking up in the middle of the night because of this annoying little thing, thanks to his oh-so-irresistable neighbor. And he has no idea why the hell the man next door keeps doing it.





	1. “He sucks, you know?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting a fanfic in AO3. The story was also posted in other site, the link of this could be also found in my tumblr: fanficsforziam.tumblr.com! 
> 
> Hope this works out.

“I should quit the job, Ma. This is pointless.” Zayn huffed in annoyance as Trisha, his mum, placed the plate of omelette with chicken strips on the side for breakfast.

It was Saturday, a perfect day as it should be —at least for Trisha— and everything doesn't fall into Zayn's plan. It's too early to say that his day is already ruined, but after receiving chains of messages from his rude and utterly pathetic store manager, Mr. Dickinson, (which is really funny because he's a motherfucking dick, and it suits his whole personality as well) he lost it. 

Trisha smiled, taking the chair across her son and sat on it. She thrusts the plate closer to the lad as she speak. “I thought you said your workplace is nice? And you want the pay, too. Why suddenly quit, sonshine?”

“Because my boss is a dick,” he widens his eyes as he realizes what he have said, looking at his mum like a deer in the headlights. “And it's true.”

“Louis works there too. He doesn't have any problems with it.” 

“I know, Ma. But Louis is way different, y'know? He can shut everyone down with that mouth of his and I don't need to sass everyone. After all, it was my boss who's pathetic.” he sighed, taking the fork on his left. 

Louis is different. Zayn knows that. Ever since they were in college, he knows that the Doncaster lad was often called out because of his behavior, picking fights with the students and making snide remarks towards the professors, receiving files and complains for verbal abuse in the dean's office.

That is Louis Tomlinson for everyone.

“So,” Trisha distracted him from his train of thoughts, glancing at her youngest. “You're going to quit the job and then what's next? Do you want me to call Toni so he can help you?” 

Zayn internally groaned at the name. Toni. He's Zayn's older brother by two years, an American citizen now and as what Zayn heard from their relatives and Toni himself, a successful Communications Manager. 

See, Zayn and Toni aren't that close. They aren't into siblings fight either, which is good. It's just that Zayn used to the fact that Toni left their childhood home in Bradford after quitting college to pursue his own passion and how he landed in Communications department of a certain company is still unknown. And he's not planning to ask for the answers anyway. 

“No.” that's all he can say, of course. He doesn't wanna sound rude, he just doesn't want to work in a same workplace as Toni's. “I'm fine. I'll sort it.”

Trisha frowned at that. “Zayn, you know we don't hold grudges towards anyone in this household.”

“I didn't say that, Ma. I don't have any grudges towards Toni. I just don't think working on Communications firm would do good on me either.” he smiles towards his mum, taking a bite on the omelette. 

Trisha pursed her lips for a while, her face scrunches into deep thoughts. Something's not right, she knew it. There's something going on with her son that she can't let go that easily. She has to do something.

“Heard the Paynes need one helper for their cafe slash studio,” she said in a muffled voice, not sure either if they're actually the Paynes or the Smiths since she sometimes mistaken the surnames and all in their neighborhood. “I can call them up to set an appointment with you.”

Zayn keeps shrugging his shoulders until that caught his attention, lifting his head to meet the stare of his mum. “The what?”

“The Paynes,” Trisha answered back, her voice suddenly sounded firm and sure. She's positive that it was the Paynes who needed the helper. She remembered the little chit-chat she had with Karen yesterday. “You know, the family living across the street.”

“Oh, them.”

“Is there a problem with them anyways?” Trisha raised her eyebrow at that, giving a dirty look towards her son. 

“I see no problem with them. But with their son, there is.” Zayn shook his head and his mind drifted to the images of the youngest Payne, Liam, as far as he remembered the name. 

Liam is the youngest son of Karen and Geoff. His two older sisters, Nicola and Ruth, makes good pastries every weekends which were offered to everyone living around them as a snack or something, until they decided to start a cafe business downtown.

Trisha believed that Liam and Zayn should be best friends, since they're on the same age, same birth order and all the fucked up reasons followed. The parents jokingly called themselves as in-laws on that one summer night, when the Maliks decided to invite the family for a dinner and barbecue. 

Zayn just turned 20 at that time, and ever since that incident, Zayn never talked to Liam and his family again. It's not that they're into talking terms, heck, they aren't even friends to start with. It just kinda happened that Zayn has to be nice with them to avoid giving shame on his mum who's the friendliest one in the community.

“Oh come on, sonshine. Liam is a good lad. He's really nice!” Trisha defended. “The lad didn't do anything bad yet you're treating him terribly.”

“I am not treating him terribly, Ma. I'm not friends with him anyways,” 

“Exactly the point. Go friends with him and you'll find out. He's very likeable.”

Zayn cocked an eyebrow. “How about no?”

“How about I'll cut your phone and cards?” Trisha challenged back, her eyes widening a bit and obviously threatening her son. She knows Zayn couldn't live without his phone. That is why. 

“But, Ma—”

“No buts. I'm going to make a call right now on Karen and you'll be meeting them for an interview. Got it?”

Zayn sighed heavily. His face looks defeated. He doesn't want to disobey his Ma, he's an obedient son. But there's this gut feeling inside him that keeps on telling him not to like the youngest Payne. 

“Do I have a choice anyways?”

“No. That is final.” Trisha took her phone from the kitchen counter and sends a quick message first, informing Karen about the news. “You'll be meeting them, okay? Well, I heard it's Liam who's doing the application process every weekends. Aren't you lucky?”

“Aren't I the unluckiest one?” he remarked, earning a glare from his mum. 

“It's just a simple interview. Maybe a good way for you two to know each other and be friends.” 

“The problem is, I don't wanna be friends with him.”

“And why is that?”

Zayn sucked harsh in the air and sighed heavily once again. He's tired of this conversation at this point and he just wanted to lock himself up in his room. “He sucks, you know?”

“You suck either,” Zayn's eyes widened at his mum's words. He didn't expect her to become so bold and say it in front of him. He sucks, it's true. His life sucks in general.

“Just because we both suck in anything doesn't mean we can be buddies and become friends. The idea terrifies me, Ma.”

“You're so dramatic like your Baba.” that's all Trisha said, massaging her temple and sends a quick look at him. 

Call him dramatic, he just don't wanna be friends with Liam and that is final. Why does his mum keeps on making him close with the youngest Payne? He sees Liam as nothing but the neighbor's son, just like Josh, Anthony and James. He never saw his mum this persistent on choosing his friends. 

“You know what, Ma. I'm not hungry anymore. I'll just head on Louis' place.” he stands up, taking his own phone and keys. He kisses his mum's cheeks as he began to walk away from the dining table.

“Be sure to drop at the cafe to say thank you!” she reminded, glancing back at him. 

“I'm meeting them tomorrow, isn't it too much for that?” he groaned, not bothering to spare his time to look at him mum before he began walking to the flight of stairs.

Trisha glanced at her son's direction for a short while, shaking her head. She places her phone on the flat surface before looking at the barely touched food. With a sigh, she gets up and takes them to the kitchen. 

“That's not how you see Liam before, son. Trust me.”


	2. “He's more than what you expect.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Surprise, you're Zayn Malik. You don't like everyone.” the chesnut-haired lad remarked which earned a few slaps on the arm of his. “What? That's the truth! You told me that, boo.”

Louis placed two cups of scorching hot British tea on the round table, looking at Zayn with concern as the Bradford lad spent five minutes ranting of how their store manager, Mr. Dickinson, ruined his Saturday. Not to mention that his mum wants him to drop by the Paynes' cafe to say thank you for considering his mother's request to set him in an application imterview. 

Here's where they are right now: on Louis' couch, sitting on both ends, pizza, popcorn and cigarettes laying on the table with the two freshly-brewed tea made by the older lad. Zayn arrived 20 minutes ago, a bit earlier, with Louis looking confused with Zayn appearing on his door carrying food but letting him in anyways. 

Louis glanced at the younger lad, his face laden with concern and thoughts. Ever since they met at uni, they instantly clicked as the duo, supported each other in any way they do. Louis became Zayn's second brother, too. And that is why the raven-haired latter listens to his advices, besides his Ma's and Baba's.

“I won't say a lot about Samuel,” he raised an eyebrow, opening a bag of store-bought chips. “That man is practically a dick. I won't be surprised if his pet Jonathan would quit too.”

Zayn widens his eyes at that. How did Louis know the name of their boss? Well, it was given during the first day assessment or some time, maybe. Zayn wasn't paying attention anyways but it sounded weird that Louis called the man by his first name, not by the not-so-intimidating Mr. Dickinson. 

“Did you consider quitting?” Zayn asks back. He secretly hopes so. He wants Louis to quit so they can share the journey of finding another job. 

“I did, yeah,” Louis nodded, moving to the popcorn this time. He passed the chips on Zayn's hands and leaned back to the couch. “But the pay is good, enough for me to support my not-so-sad lonely life here. And besides, I'm hitting on someone at work.”

“If that's Matilda then you're bloody screwed, mate.” 

Louis throws a fit of laughter at that. “Who says it's Matilda? I'm convinced that you're so bored with your life at the store that you forgot that Samuel hired another staff last week.”

Zayn looked at Louis' piercing blue eyes, completely lost. He wasn't that mindful of his surrounding at work, one good reason why he forgot that they were introduced to a new employee last Wednesday. All he does is to stack the shelves, sends quick smiles to the customers and mop the tiles. So befriending the newbie isn't his cup of tea at work. 

“Who was it?” Zayn asked. “Isn't that Henry or Horton—”

“That's Harry, you twat.” Louis laughed at, playfully smacking the back of Zayn's head. 

“Right, yeah. Harry. That curly lad,” he remembered now. 

That's Harry, the tall kid with curly hair and emerald-green eyes who was born energetic. Zayn recalls hearing his voice everyday in the store, smiling and waving at everyone. He's a sunshine and a morning person. Something that Zayn despises. He hates morning and going to work.

“He's a sunshine. Like, he lights up everyone's day. And I'm everyone.” Louis gushes more. 

“And I'm nobody, thanks.”

“Hey! I didn't say that. Now quit about Harry stuff. Tell me what's bothering you.” Louis took a slice of some bacon and ham pizza, sending a quick, concerned look towards his best friend. “It must be serious that you actually drove to my place with food and shit, huh?”

“It is, actually. Like, I know my mum is really the friendliest person but I didn't expect that she'll use that card to land me a job.”

“Your problem's solved, Z. You won't be tiring yourself now on finding a new job! Your mum is the best, if you ask me.” 

Zayn stared hard at Louis, his hazel-brown orbs grew bored at Louis' eyes, shrugging his shoulders. “Well, I'm gonna work for the Paynes.”

“The what?”

“The Paynes. They're the family living across the street. Ma is friends with them for a good amount of time now,” Zayn sighed and took a bite on his own pizza slice, his mind drifting to the images of Liam, the ever-smiling lad with that stupid birthmark on his neck. 

And with that, Louis broke into laughter, a bit louder this time. “I'm sorry but their family name sounds like The Simpsons, way funnier than that, if you ask me.”

“Louis.”

“Okay, I'm sorry. Go on,”

“And I hate it a lot. I don't know, I really hate it especially that their youngest son would be entertaining my application,” he sighs heavily. He doesn't hate Liam's being. He seriously thinks the lad is a good person, it's just that he hates the idea of them being friends because their mothers keep on telling them that. 

“Liam?”

“Liam, yea—” Zayn was about to nod but he stares comically towards his friend, a wave of curiosity and shock written on his face. “Wait, how do you know it's Liam? I haven't said anything.”

Louis squealed at that, realizing that he slipped. He has known Liam for a good amount of time now, without Zayn's knowledge, of course. He knows that this isn't the right time for that. It's not even his position to say anything. 

He just shrugs, praying that he might come up with a reasonable point. He glanced back at Zayn, the same look on his face was still there, obviously waiting for an answer. 

“I, uh, well...” he swallowed thickly, still trying to make a good reason at the back of his head. C'mon, say anything! “I met Liam twice. That's when I came to their cafe for a quick brunch and that one time when I paid you a visit. Trisha introduced me to him and his parents.”

Okay, that's not a lie. Not the whole truth either. 

“See, that's Ma. She's too friendly!” Zayn frustratingly groans, slumping back at the sofa. “I won't be surprised one day if she becomes by wingman. The lady should give me a break.”

“Your Ma's nice. Liam's nice. What is your problem?” Louis raised his eyebrow at that.

Zayn crossed his arms. “How do you know Liam's nice and all when you just met him twice? I've been living across his house for how many years and I can't seem to like him.”

“Surprise, you're Zayn Malik. You don't like everyone.” the chesnut-haired lad remarked which earned a few slaps on the arm of his. “What? That's the truth! You told me that, boo.”

Zayn singsongs, shaking his head. “I don't like you either, Louis. I just became your friend because we were taking drama class together and had few partner works.”

“Like I'm— oh my goodness, you hurt my feelings, Zayn.” Louis fake gasped, clutching his shirt. “You're so terrible and I hate you.”

“The feeling is mutual, Louis.” he smiled.

“But Liam seems hot anyways. How old is he?” Louis tries to divert the topic, eyeing the younger latter. He expects a frantic look on Zayn's face again but received the opposite one. 

“About twenty four,” Zayn shrugged. “Ma said we're in the same age. Except me older than him by months.”

Louis smirked. “Trisha did give enough information about your loverboy.”

Zayn's eyebrows knit at that nickname. How come Liam becomes his lover? Stupid nickname, also, it comes from Louis so Zayn doesn't mind. After all, Louis' favorite past time is to annoy the hell out of him. It's one of Louis' antics. 

“You're unbelievable.”

“And you're wasting your time ranting towards the lad who's actually nice,” Louis sighed. “Now tell me who's unbelievable.”

“Louis, I came here for you to listen on my rants, not to take sides on anyone especially Liam. Why are you doing this to me?”

“Because,” he pats Zayn's shoulders lightly. “He's nice. And a good catch. What else do you want me to say?”

The Bradford lad stared at him a few more times, shaking his head. Louis should take on his side. They're best mates! “I can't believe you chose Liam over me.”

“Well that's because he's practically hot.”

“Louis, you—”

Louis laughed, raised both of his hands for submission. “I'm messing up with you, mate. Chill. Liam's all yours.”

Zayn cringed. There is no way that would happen. Thinking of him holding the latter's hand sent shivers on his spine. He couldn't stand the thought. He despises it.

“You're a piece of shit.” Zayn rolled his eyes. “And you're giving me headaches.”

Louis' eyes shot at that. He faces the younger man, tracing circles on his shoulder. “Have you brought your painkillers?”

“I do. Ma made sure I'm having one on me pocket, y'know.” 

Louis stared at the faint scar on Zayn's temple. He sighs, a bit guilty for what happened. It's a normal conversation though, and the day won't end without them pissing each other while uttering string of curses towards one another. It's his and Zayn's way of expressing their friendship shit. Everyone else should get away with it.

“You're a deep shit,” the older lad muttered.

“You're annoying.”

“You love me.” Louis bats his eyes, sending a quick, twinkling eyes towards the frowning lad. “Not as much as you gonna love working with the Paynes but whatever.”

“Louis—”

“Take your painkillers first, man. I don't wanna spend my youth in jail for bringing you into mess.” Louis gets up, walking towards his mini kitchen and came back a few minutes with a bottle of water on his hand. “Have you stressing yourself these past few days?”

“You're working with me, and you know the answer.”

“Samuel is giving everyone stress, okay, I get it.” Zayn took the bottled water on his hand and he goes back to his spot, crossing his legs. “Man, you should really quit the job.”

“So I can work with them? What are you saying, Louis.”

“You're quite dramatic, Zayn. If the family doesn't do anything towards you, don't carry a hate card. Give them a chance. I think they're nice,” Louis placed a hand on Zayn's knee. “Especially Liam. His puppy dog eyes got me. He's a softie.”

“You just wanna get into his pants.”

“That's a fact but I don't share with my best mate, you know.” he winks.

“I gotta take this painkiller before I could kill you,” Zayn let out a heavy sigh and opens the pack, taking out a small white tablet. “I never thought you're saying this to me.”

“Just do what your Mama says. She knows better than me, than you.” Louis nods, throwing him a you-know-that's-true look. “You don't have any options here. Whether you keep on coming to that store, stressing yourself more or letting your Ma call Toni to sort out things for you. Either way, you don't like it.”

That's the truth. He swore that he won't take any help from his older brother no matter what happen. Even if his Mama and Baba would ask him to lower his pride for the eldest son. 

And it's not that he hates Toni. Their relationship was far from jealousy-turned-hate kind. It's just that Zayn thinks that they're from the opposite side of everything. He finds Toni intimidating, and never had the chance to have a bonding time with him. Ever since Toni moved in Los Angeles, the gap between the brothers became bigger and wider. 

He explained it to his parents. Trisha worried that this was the consequence of Toni being away from them for so long, but Yaser contradicted the idea, saying that it would happen anyways, just a bit earlier than they expected. Trisha always dreamed of seeing her two sons having this close relationship like any other siblings. But it seems like you can't have everything that you wanted.

“Okay, well,” Zayn gulped the last drop of water from the bottle, placing it on the table. “Guess I need to try.”

Louis smiled. “Thankfully you listened. And don't be bitter, okay? Remember what I've said. Don't carry a hate card towards them.”

“Yes, dad.”

“Ditto,” Louis rolled his eyes. “Now drink the tea. It's getting cold.”

“I never asked for one.”

“Rude.” Louis grips the handle of the cup, bringing it on his lips as he takes a careful sip from his cuppa. “You know I make the best tea. Your Ma agrees with me.”

“She loves you more than me. She loves Liam more than me.”

Louis beamed. “Aye! She does? I do too.”

“You're a traitor. Everyone is. Why are you all so smitten with this Liam lad?”

“Because,” Louis grinned at that. “That Liam lad is way lovable. And we're not the only ones who are smitten by his charms.”

“Like I care,” Zayn huffed in annoyance. “I just find him as annoying as Harry.”

“Now don't drag Harry's name on this conversation. Liam and Harry are both lovable and likeable. You're just salty because they radiates positivity. Both are sunshines.”

Zayn stared at the tea on his left. He absent-mindedly took the cup, guiding it to his lips and well, Louis really makes the best tea. He had to agree with that. 

“I'm not a morning person and I hate everyone who keeps on rubbing to my face that mornings are way better than the afternoon.” Zayn glared at the cup.

“You hate it because Liam's a morning person. And you're going to deal with him from now on,” 

“Quit it. We have been mentioning Liam for some time now, haven't we? Why can't you all understand that I don't wanna be friends with him?”

Louis nodded some more, finishing his own cuppa. “Give it a try, lad. He's more than what you expect.”

Zayn didn't respond, his eyes darting to his own cup of tea while Louis' words play on his mind. What does it mean? Louis and his mum are giving this weird remarks towards the lad next door that he doesn't know where it came from, actually. Not that he mind. Everyone is creeping him out. 

What does he expect from Liam anyways?


	3. “Since we'll be seeing each other more often.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finds Liam Payne, the youngest child of Karen and Geoff Payne, attractive yet he despises the guts of the younger man without the exact reason.

Zayn found himself driving towards the cafe where the Paynes are. With a heavy sigh and clouded mind, he tried to push away all the second thoughts. All he thinks is that he doesn't wanna embarrass him mum. Louis pinpoints the same thing too. 

And besides, it's just a simple thank you. It doesn't look like he's gonna start working with them today. Okay, maybe he can handle that. 

He just hope that he won't be seeing the lad inside the cafe.

“Come in!” a soft and welcoming voice boomed somewhere inside. 

The little bell tied on the top of the door gives signal if someone comes in, just like how Zayn sees in some rom-com movies. A bit cliché but sure, whatever.

Zayn stepped inside, his eyes darting on the interior of the cafe. It surely gives positive vibes, a very homey approach and the scent of freshly-baked pastries sitting on the counter makes him want to go home and watch his mum do her specialty. He smiles a bit from the thought.

“What can I do for— oh, Zayn, hi!” it was Karen, her cheeky smile and positive approach warmed the lad in a bit. She walks towards him and tiptoes to give him a kiss on his cheek. “I thought you'll be going tomorrow instead?”

Zayn smiled, returning the small kiss on her cheek this time and pulled away. “Ma said I should drop by, say thank you and for considering my application. I also wanna pay a visit.”

The last reason might be a made up, but Zayn doesn't wanna be rude. Especially that it was Karen and her warm welcome towards him didn't deserve any rude treatment. She reminded him of his mum, Trisha. She's a bit touchy but that's what mothers are. And he grew up knowing the Paynes so there's nothing wrong with the simple motherly approach.

“You know you can get hired anytime without going into serious interviews, son,” she laughed, guiding him to an empty table. “Have you eaten?”

“Uh, yeah. I had pizza while I was with a friend.” he smiled a bit. 

Karen stared at him, shaking her head. Why do teenagers and young adults can say they're full when they just eat a slice of that fast food with calories and crust? Not healthy at all, if you ask her.

“I have some chicken pasta at the kitchen. Cooked a bit much than expected, do you want some?” she kindly offered. She's still smiling at Zayn and he softens at that. She's very much like Trisha. 

“Mrs. Payne, it's fine really, I—”

“Just call me Karen,” she waves a hand. “You're like a son to me so skip the formality whatever. And you know I won't let you leave without eating some so wait for me.”

Before he could protest, Karen's already going to the kitchen, leaving the lad alone. He sighed a bit, feeling guilty. Maybe, his Ma and Louis were right. There is no way for him to dislike the Paynes, especially Karen. She's nice and welcoming. Plus, her cookings are ace. He loves his Ma's recipes but Karen's are his second favorite. 

He still don't like Liam, but Karen is an exception. Maybe Nicola, Ruth and even Geoff too.

Speaking of Liam, Zayn's quite thankful that he's not around. He can stay inside the cafe in a bit and enjoy the pasta while the youngest son was out of sight. But what if he's on the kitchen all along? Zayn feels himself panicking at the thought. 

“Here you go,” Karen appeared on his left, placing a plate of chicken pasta in cream sauce with a side of two garlic bread slices in front of him. “I hope you like it, Zayn.”

“Mrs. Payne, this looks delicious. Thank you so much.” he smiled at the middle aged woman. 

“You can eat now,” she pulls the chair in front of him and sits on it. “But mind to compliment Liam's cooking?”

He stopped on his tracks, eyeing the food. This was Liam's cooking? So he's right, the youngest was on the kitchen all along. But why would he stay there? Why won't he stay in the counter or somewhere else in front of the cafe?

“He's here?” Zayn frowned upon realizing that what he said was plain rude. He looks up at Karen to apologize but she's quick to answer him.

“Who? Liam? Oh, well he's not around, son.” Zayn could feel the waves of relief washing on him as the woman confirmed that Liam wasn't around. He sighs. “He's still at the car shop.”

“Oh.”

“So, how's it?”

Zayn smiled, taking a small portion of the pasta into his mouth using the fork. “It tastes good.”

“Really? Liam will be happy to hear that. Glad you liked it, Zayn. That's his specialty.”

Zayn's eyes glided to the pasta again. Oh, so Liam's cooking, this was his specialty and Zayn's eating it. As awkward as it sounds, the raven-haired lad found himself smiling. Liam is a good cook, okay, that's one. He can bribe his mom to ask Liam how to make one. He just found a new favorite dish of his.

Wait, what?

Zayn rolled his eyes. He made it clear to himself that Liam and the pasta he made is different. He still doesn't like the Payne around him, but the food tastes good. But he has to deal with them since he would be working in that small cafe with the youngest son. Meaning, he would be seeing that face for eight hours. 

“He can cook?” he tries to keep the conversation going. I'm quite amazed that he cook, because by the looks he got, he's like a macho man who only flaunts his biceps.

“He is a good cook. Better than me, rather. He cooks a lot at home during weekends. He always cook your fa— I mean, our family's dish.” Karen awkwardly answered, and Zayn could sense the sudden change of tone from her voice. 

Her facial expression changes a bit as well. Her face suddenly looked tense from this cool and calm demeanor. But whatever the reason is behind the sudden change, Zayn couldn't know. Like he has an idea what she's talking about. 

But he nods anyway to avoid the conversation fall into an awkward silence. “I see.”

“Which made me think, our family's having a dinner on the 25th to celebrate Geoff and I's wedding anniversary. It would be lovely if you and your parents will come.” she says, her voice sounding hopeful. And by the looks she's giving Zayn, it would be hard to say no. 

“Really? That's lovely,” he nods and smiles back at her. “I'm telling Ma and Baba so they will be informed.”

“Hope they say yes. It's been a while since we had a family dinner. It looks like we're having a great celebration.”

Zayn beamed at that. Despite of the last dinner he had with the Paynes, he admits that he went used to the idea of the two families gathering up for a dinner or just a simple outing. And of course, he got to see Liam during these occassions, but the presence of one another was not bothering them until Zayn turned 20.

“I'm sure they will. Especially Ma.” 

“I missed having chit-chats with my good friend,” Karen nodded, pertaining to Trisha. “She has to share more of her recipes to me as she promised. What's your favorite?”

“Ma always cooks chicken tikka. That's her specialty besides the curry and my favorite too.” he hummed, finishing the pasta. 

“Trisha is a good cook. She and Liam would get along.”

Zayn swore that he's close from choking on his own saliva. He didn't expect that kind of approach from Karen either. Why would his mum and Liam would get along? He expected it to be Karen, or either of the Payne daughters. But why Liam?

He's weirded out today. First, his Ma insisting that he should try befriending Liam as he is “a good lad and a nice one too” and that he can work in the family's cafe. Second, his best mate Louis repeating the same advice, but enlightening him as to why he should take the job. And then this, Karen, giving him the idea that Trisha and Liam would get along because of cooking. 

“That's nice.” he commented. 

“It really is!”

“Um, thanks for the pasta, Mrs. Payne.” he suddenly spoke, not wanting to sound rude but he really has to go. He have heard a lot about the lad's name and it's starting to piss him more. “It was delicious. Please tell, er, Liam, that his pasta tastes good.”

“Are you going off now?”

Zayn stood from his seat, wiping the side of his mouth with the clean table napkins. “As much as I want to stay here to have some talk, I forgot that I have to be at home by noon.”

“Alright, I understand.” Karen stood in front of him, fixing the collar of his shirt. She pinches Zayn's left cheek gently and smiled at him. “Be sure to drop here tomorrow by nine.”

He smiled, nodding and leaning forward to give the woman a quick hug. “I will. Thank you, Mrs. Payne.”

“It's Karen now.” she smiled once she pulled away from him.

“I really find it awkward to call you that...”

“Well, you'll get used to it since we'll be seeing each other more often,” she informed, her pearly white teeth flashing again. 

“Okay, I'll be going now. Thanks again Mrs. Pay— Karen,” Zayn corrected himself, frowning a bit as he tried to call the older woman on her first name. It doesn't sound so right, he silently takes a mental note of that. But well, he'll get used to it. 

“Make a quick call once you get home, alright?”

“I will!”

“See you tomorrow, Zayn!” she follows him on the door, waving at him. 

“See you tomorrow.” he waved back at her, opening the door of his car. He shortly gets in and glanced at the woman who's looking at him with her careful eyes. They're brown, just like Liam's. “Thanks a lot, Mrs. Payne.”

“It's Karen and you're welcome, Zayn. Drive safely.”

“I will.” and with that, he started driving back to their house, smiling to himself. 

Despite of too much Liam on his mind, he thinks that Karen is really a nice woman. She's welcoming, she's like a mother-figure towards him and that's what matters most as of the moment. Okay, he can deal with her. With the daughters and even Geoff. He can handle that. But when it comes to the lad, he may or may not lose it. 

He's Zayn Malik. His parents raised him not to be rude. He may not like everyone but he still has a consideration. And maybe, just maybe, he could change his perspective towards Liam as the day passes. After all, he really has no idea why he despises the lad. Not when he harbors a simple attraction towards him. 

It's a secret that even his best friend doesn't know. 

He finds Liam Payne, the youngest child of Karen and Geoff Payne, attractive yet he despises the guts of the younger man without the exact reason.


	4. “Man, I'm doomed.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, calm down, Taylor Swift. You and your neighbor's windows are facing each other. I get it,” Louis was still giggling. “Come on, it couldn't be that bad, huh?”

“I'm home, Ma.” 

As if on cue, Trisha and Yaser stared at where he's currently standing. His Ma and Baba met his hazel-brown eyes, a bit of confusion written on his face as he stared back at them. 

“You're early,” Trisha smiled at him as she saw her youngest son walking towards them. “Have you visited the Paynes' cafe to say thank you?”

He nodded. “I did. Karen made me eat some pasta so maybe I won't be eating lunch with you. I'm sorry.”

“It's fine, son.” it was Yaser who answered this time. He smiled at him before pointing the chair across them. “Mind to sit down? We need to talk about something.”

“Alright. So what is it, Baba? It sounded so important and urgent.” Zayn furrowed his eyebrows as he saw the serious expression of his father while staring back at him. He pulled the chair anyways and made himself comfortable as he sat on the chair.

Zayn heard his father let out a deep sigh. “It's about Toni.”

“Well, what about him?” Zayn stared at the faces of his mum and dad. They seemed so serious and this isn't them at all. What the fuck did Toni do? “Ma, Baba, your silence is worrying me, you know? At least answer me.”

“Well, uh, Toni was on the phone a while ago.” it was Trisha who answered him this time. “He said he'll be coming back here.”

“Okay, I get it. Then what made you look so worried and silent?” he quirked an eyebrow because he don't understand. Why are his parents looking weird and silent? Shouldn't they be happy because Toni called them?

Yaser cleared his throat. “It's because, um, he said he'll be taking you with him. He just, uh... he'll come back home to process your papers. You'll move in with him.”

His stares went bored towards his parents until the last sentence got him. "Wait, what?!”

“I know, Zayn. I expected that kind of reaction from you—”

“Why would he take me? Excuse me but why is this so sudden?” Zayn was fuming now. Just because Toni's older than him doesn't mean he can boss him around and do whatever he wants. “No one asked me about moving in. Like I would say yes!”

“Zayn, calm down,” Trisha sighed, guilt was heard on her soft voice. “I didn't mean to tell him about your job right now. I slipped, okay? But can you blame him though? He's so worried about you.”

Zayn clenched his fist, his brows knitting in confusion and annoyance. “But still, he has no right to decide anything for me. This is my life, Ma. Why did you even agree on him?”

“We're concerned about you as well, son. At least try to understand us.” it was Yaser who amswered him. “Toni has been away from us for a long time. Hearing you stressed out from your work pushes him to decide—”

“I'm bloody 24, Baba!” Zayn whisper-yells, frustration was thick on his words. “No one decides for me except me. Toni is just another Malik like me. But that doesn't mean he can interfere on my life decisions just because we're siblings.”

There was an awkward silence coming from the three of them. Their labored breaths are the only thing they can hear on that place. Zayn massages his temple, sighing heavily. He has taken his painkillers but it looks like he's gonna take another one later. His day is officially ruined.

“Toni will be home on Tuesday,” Trisha informed, looking up at her youngest. “We'll give the two of you some time to talk about it personally.”

“You know I won't go with him, Ma.” he answered sternly, glancing back at her. “There's no reason for us to talk. This is my life, okay? And I'm taking the job at the cafe.”

Yaser looked at Trisha, a bit questioning. 

“Ah, Zayn wants to quit his job, jaan. I told him to drop by the Paynes' cafe downtown. Karen said they'll be needing one helper.” Trisha explains, her careful gaze meeting her husband's eyes. 

“Are you okay, Zayn?”

No, I am not. “Yes, Baba. It's just that I can't deal with my boss and the work is stressing me out.”

“Don't tire yourself much, okay. The last time you did, you nearly sent your Mama into a heart attack.” Yaser reminded him, earning pout from the mother and son. 

“I know and I won't, Baba.” he smiled warmly. “Uh, can I go upstairs now? My head hurts and my vision is kind of blurry.”

Trisha eyed him worriedly, raising into her feet and walks towards him. “Come on, sonshine. I'll walk you upstairs. Have you taken your painkillers?”

“I did when I was at Louis'.” he gets up, his mum holding his right arm for support with his dad raising from his seat as well. “Ma, no need to walk me upstairs. I'll just grip on the railings.”

“I'll walk with you, son. Your Mama could bring your food in case you're hungry. Can you do that instead, jaan?” Yaser glanced at his wife, giving her a 'let me do it this time' look which Trisha understood and sent a smile towards the two. 

“I'll just bring your food upstairs, love, okay? Have a good rest.” her tone sounds worried. 

“Thanks, Ma. But please don't be bothered. I'm not hungry.”

Yaser shrugged as he and Zayn started walking upstairs, a secured arm wrapped on his son's shoulders. He glanced back downstairs, making sure that Trisha was nowhere to be seen. After which, he looked at Zayn who was silently heading towards his room. 

“May I?” he asked, waiting for the go signal so he can go inside as well. His hand was on the doorknob. “You're letting Baba come in, right? Like before?”

Zayn smiled at him. “Of course. I'm not hiding anything y'know.”

The older man nodded, opening the door. Zayn walks first inside, finding the bed and quickly laid on it without minding his shoes and socks on. He lets out a deep sigh while staring at the white ceiling, his mind traveling in thoughts. 

“I know you made that up to excuse yourself,” Yaser suddenly spoke, finding a vacant spot somewhere on his son's bed and slumped on the soft mattress. “And since there's only the two of us here, you can tell me what's bothering you, son.”

Zayn groaned on the pillow. He faces his father and sits up slowly. “You know I'm not going with Toni no matter what happen, Baba.”

“I know. But are you mad at your Mama?” 

The youngest son furrowed his eyebrows. Is he mad? No. The word is kind of strong and he doesn't wanna use it against his Mama. He knows that Trisha's concerned about his welfare and safety. After all, she even apologized for letting it slip. She doesn't want to tell him that but, well, it happened already. 

He's not mad. He's pissed. “I am not.”

“Good. Because you know your Mama's concerned at you. I am, too, even Toni. You can't blame us for being careful around you since then. We almost lost you.” there's a faint gloom on the old man's voice and Zayn felt like his heart crushed at the sight of his father wearing that same weary look ever since it happened, about three years ago. 

Zayn looked down. “I know that perfectly, Baba. I just find it too much especially that Toni decided without asking me. I don't wanna leave you and Ma. I don't wanna leave Bradford.”

“And knowing you, you don't want to work with Toni,” Yaser smiled a bit. “Communications firm isn't your field.”

“You knew me too well, Baba.” Zayn felt his lips curving up a bit into a smile, the heavy tension around him suddenly falters as he saw his father's light expression. 

“I do, of course. You're my little boy. No matter what happen, Zayn.”

“I'm fully aware, Baba. I'm not going to leave you and Mama.” 

Yaser pats his head. “I'm sure you're going to love working with the Paynes. They're nice, you know? And Liam, that lad, of course. I miss him coming around here.”

“Baba,” Zayn laughed, pushing away the thoughts of Liam possibly coming around at their house. The idea still doesn't sound right on his ears and mind, but whatever. It's his and father's moment right now. “The Paynes are living across the street, you can invite them if you wanna. Especially Liam since you love him more.”

“That isn't true, young man. You're still my favorite! Liam's practically like a second son to me.” Yaser defended more, his infamous pout was visible. “Oh, which made me think, you have the great idea! I can ask Liam to pay a visit. Your Mama is cooking your favorite tonight. I bet Liam and his family would love to join us.”

He raised an eyebrow. “So?” 

“So?” the old man repeated, mocking him. “We call it family dinner. I'm gonna tell your Ma.”

“But—”

“Have a nap, son. Freshen up. I'll wake you up later if you overslept, alright?” Yaser stood up, patting his son's knee before walking towards the door with a big smile written on his face. “Love you, Z.”

“Love you too, Baba.” 

“I'm gonna call the Paynes now. See you later, son.”

“But I—” 

And then Yaser was off, maybe downstairs. He could still hear the faint excited voice of his father on the other side of the door with footsteps drifting away from his room. He sighed. 

His Baba was kind of stubborn. Well, no wonder why Zayn is one himself. 

He pulled out his phone from his pocket and lays on the bed again. There is no way he can avoid Liam now. His parents are oblivious to the fact that he can't stand the presence of the lad, no matter how Liam looks good in his grown-up shirt with his biceps on display, the faint trace of his v-line—

The raven-haired lad shook his head and proceeds to find Louis’ contact details. No, he won't be thinking about Liam. He despises him, remember? He's nothing but an annoying neighbor who can charm everyone including his parents. No matter how good looking he is, Zayn still despises him. 

“I'm guessing you're at home now,” Louis’ voice rang on the other line, his usual cheery tone greeted the younger lad. “How're you feeling?”

“Sucks. I wish I didn’t come home.”

“Oh no, you wanna talk about it? I’m all ears.”

Zayn sighed. “My brother will be back home on Tuesday. Ma said Toni’s planning to take me with him. That’s fucked up! You know I can’t do that!”

There was an enough amount of silence coming from Louis. Zayn could hear his steadying breath and his eyebrows knitted in concentration.

“Your parents know that Los Angeles isn’t your thing. Just tell Toni everything.” Louis answered. 

“That’s what I told them a while ago. Got into a small argument but, nevermind, I made up an excuse,” he shook his head. “And then this, my Baba wants to invite Liam and his family for a dinner. Damn man, I'm doomed.”

“How doomed are you, exactly?”

“I've been hoping not to see him when I came on their cafe a while ago. Thankfully, I didn't. But his mum offered me this chicken pasta only to find out that it was him who cooked the dish!”

That's where Louis began laughing, earning a glare from Zayn though they can't see each other. “Man, you're doomed.”

“I told you, I am. And just to think that we will be seeing each other more often because of work,” he stopped, sighing exasperatedly. “I don't wanna think about it but his motherfucking room is just across mine! Like, I can literally see some part on his room—”

“Okay, calm down, Taylor Swift. You and your neighbor's windows are facing each other. I get it,” Louis was still giggling. “Come on, it couldn't be that bad, huh?”

“Easier for you to say, Louis. I just wish Ma and Baba won't be ridiculous to the point that he'll make me sit across that spawn.”

“Hey!” the older lad defended from the other line. “Liam is a little cherub with adorable puppy eyes. He's not a spawn. You're talking to yourself.”

Zayn rolled his eyes at that. “You and your little crush towards my neighbor isn't a good combination, ‘ya know. You're forgetting that I am your bestfriend here. You're supposed to be on my side, not someone else's.”

“I'm going to be on your side when you realize that Liam is not that bad as you thought. You little shit.”

“I get it. You want me to say that Liam is bloody gorgeous and good-looking. His puppy eyes can't make you say no. He's nice. He's friendly, blah blah blah.”

“Oi, quit being sarcastic.”

Zayn giggled. “I think I'm gonna use it later.”

“What about later? What are you going to do?”

“Oh, nothing much. I'm suddenly excited for the dinner tonight,” the Bradford lad smirked at that. Oh seriously, he couldn't wait for the dinner.

“You're a minx. Quit that, Zayn. I told you, don't bring a hate card towards someone you just don't like. Liam didn't do anything with you. Ignore the lad instead, don't do anything stupid.”

He huffed. “What did you do to my rascal best mate? Loverboy Louis is the terrible one. Give the old Louis back to me.”

“It's called being mature. You know I'm with you all the time, Zayn. But doing something that will embarrass you, your family and Liam, I won't tolerate it so no. The old rascal Louis won't be coming back.”

“You're talking like my abbu.”

“I'm giving you a piece of advice, you piece of scumbag.” Louis playfully hissed on the phone. 

“Fine. I'll talk to you later. I forgot to call Karen. She might be waiting for me by now. Bye, Lou.”

“Aye. Talk to you soon, boo! Fill me in with the details, alright?”

“Will do. Bye.” 

He hanged up from Louis, scanning on his contacts again to find Karen's number. He didn't know how the hell the woman's contact was somewhere to be found on his list but he thought it was his Ma who put it. 

Nevermind. 

He pressed the call button, waiting for Karen to answer. With a quick notification that he reached home and a small invitation for the dinner, he hanged up. Zayn stared at the white ceiling on his room, pursing his lips. 

He has done most of his own misery today. He made himself think that Liam is a terrible and annoying lad when Louis, his mum and dad told him the exact opposite. Okay, he couldn't be that bad. Liam could actually be the nicer person. And Zayn was just stressing to the fact that after how many years of being away from each other, he will be seeing his older brother again. 

But it'll be on Tuesday. He has two days to think about it. But right now, he can't get his mind off to the truth that Liam will be around some time later. His childhood crush is coming later. 

And Zayn's cheeks may or may not blush from the thought.


	5. “Surprise, it's your number one frienemy.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He playfully raised an eyebrow. “That'll be so lovely. So, anyone among you who's off the market?” 
> 
> “Liam, duh.” Nicola replied, her voice sounding like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I entered the same fanfiction for #Wattys2019. It would be cool if you check it out on Wattpad too :)

Zayn knows he's a bit ridiculous. And by ridiculous he meant he locked his own bedroom's door so no one can barge in, especially his Baba who told him he would wake him up if he overslept. It's obviously dinner time and there he is, still sprawled on his bed like a starfish and enjoying his sleep. 

Up until, of course, there are continuous door knocks coming through the other side of the door with his phone ringing. What the hell is happening? 

Zayn opened his eyes, still unaware and half-asleep. His thoughts are a bit clouded, not knowing what to do first. He frowned as he looked at the door, his eyebrow quirking. The constant knocks are still there and it's starting to piss him off. Sighing, he started walking towards the wooden door.

"Quit knocking," he mumbled. “Hold on for a while!”

However, the door knocks didn't fade. It pauses for a while but resumed in a bit. Zayn stopped as he reached the door, his ears trying to recognize the voice on the other side. There's some incoherent words coming from the ramblings outside, and Zayn couldn't understand any of it. 

Yaser must be scolding him now for letting him wait for that long, knocking on his door for quite sometime. But what can he do? He loves his sleep, not to mention that the half of his day was ruined. 

Zayn places his hand on the doorknob, twisting it open without looking up. “Baba, I understand you want to wake me up but can you not—”

And from that, he looks up, waiting to see his father's either annoyed or concerned expression but he immediately stopped dead on his tracks, realizing that it wasn't his Baba who's on the door. His father's eyes are not chocolate-brown colored ones. 

He felt like he was pushed into a cold water, his feet and hands were suddenly shaking with his heart skipping a beat. How the hell this man could give him an instant heart attack by showing himself on his door? 

“Hey, Z—”

Zayn's not having of it. Of course he won't have any of it. How dare Liam show up in his room like that? He mentally curses to himself as he closed the door again, not minding if he looked rude. He doesn't care about anything. The only thing that matters to him is that Liam Payne is currently standing on the other side of his door.

“Shit, shit,” he muttered, looking panicked. Not that he wants to impress the lad or whatsoever, he just don't want to look ridiculous by the state of his looks right now. He even forgot to change his clothes. “The motherfucker is currently standing outside of my room and he saw me like this!”

There's a door knock coming, a bit softer this time. “Uh, Zayn?”

“Don't you dare speak, Liam! Can't you see I'm busy?!” he rummages into his closet, picking out a Batman tee and quickly slips into it. 

He has no time for the lad's bullshit as he was trying to make himself presentable for the dinner. Not to mind that his heart is still beating fast as if he just ran for miles. He completely forgot his phone on the bedside table. 

“Well, I just wanna—”

“Not having any of it! I'm busy.” he stares at himself on the mirror, trying to figure out what to do on his hair. His quiff still looks fine and tolerable so might go with it. He can't think properly when he knows that someone is waiting on the door.

And it's Liam Payne. Liam. Motherfucking. Payne. His neighbor. Yeah, he's that person.

“Zayn, can you—”

“For fuck sake, Liam, can you please shut the hell up? You can leave and go downstairs!” he yelled, grabbing the hairspray on his mini drawer near the mirror. 

He doesn't wanna ruin his night, he had enough of it. But with Liam standing out there (he has to keep on repeating that stuff inside his mind) and annoying him, it looks like it'll get ruined anyways.

“Open the door, son. Are you ready?” it's Yaser who spoke this time. Thank goodness. “You sounded mad.”

“I-I'm fine, baba,” he lowered his voice, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment to actually yell on his father. He didn't mean that, okay? It's Liam's fault. “I'll be down in a minute.”

“You should. The Paynes are already downstairs.”

Zayn nodded, even though his father couldn't see him. “I will. I'll just finish up.”

“Don't impress the Paynes too much!” Yaser's laugh was booming on the other side of the door. He's practically joking, no offense, but Zayn glared at his own reflection when he heard that. 

Who says he's impressing the Paynes? 

“Oh like I am,” he muttered, thowing the brush somewhere. It landed somewhere, on his duvet, maybe. But Zayn didn't care. 

“I heard you, young man. Want to spend time in the timeout corner?” the old man joked some more. 

“I'm too old for timeout and please, I'm going out now. You can go downstairs, baba.” he glanced at his own reflection once more, turning on his back and straightens his pants. He grabbed his phone and walks towards the door.

Yaser was standing there, looking back at him. If Zayn would be able to describe the look on his father's face right now, he would say that Yaser looks like he's admiring the youngest son, giving that same look when he showed him his scouting uniform when he was a kid, and that same look on his face when Zayn showed him what would his graduation attire look like. 

He smiles warmly as a response. 

“Not bad,” Yaser grinned, wrapping an arm on his shoulder. “My boy still looks handsome without even trying.”

“I'm a Malik. That's quite understood.” 

“Oi, didn't you greet Liam a while ago? I asked him to wake you up,” his father glanced at him, changing the topic that quick. “He came downstairs a bit sad.”

So he's not dreaming. Liam was really there and he's the one who knocked the door to wake him up. He sighed, a bit annoyed upon hearing the lad's name again. So today's Liam is a good lad day, huh?

“Let him, I didn't do anything.” he shrugged but was smacked on his arm by his father. “Ow, that hurts!”

Yaser frowned. “We do not lie inside this house, son. You know that rule ever since. And I'm aware that you don't like Liam coming around but please behave tonight.”

“I'll try—”

“You're not going to try. You'll do it.” and with that, the man walked straightly to the kitchen and greeted his mum and Karen.

The two wives are happily chatting about something, maybe the food and other motherly talks that Zayn don't wanna know at all. He's too concerned that the house is not usual tonight, knowing that there are other four people inside. 

Zayn's eyes roamed around. He saw Geoff and Yaser at the back, both husbands are busy talking about their own topics which are followed by laughter after laughter. He glanced back at Trisha and Karen. Nicola and Ruth were sitting on the dining table, chopping something. Celery? Carrots? He don't know. But the two elder Payne siblings are talking with their mum and Trisha.

“You're up.” a soothing voice spoke behind him. It was so gentle and almost sounding shy but nonetheless, it made Zayn jump a bit. “Hope you had a good sleep.”

“Quit being a creep, will you?” Zayn glared at the younger man, clutching on his shirt. Okay, he was surprised that Liam appeared behind him. Where was he all along? 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to.”

“Oh, really? That's fine,” the raven-haired lad fake smiled, trying to resist the urge of rolling his eyes no matter how hard he wants to. He remembered his Baba and the thing that Louis told him. “Now if you don't mind, give me some distance—”

Liam's eyes darted to the shirt that Zayn's wearing as of the moment, eyes twinkling like a kid. “You like Batman too?” 

“Not that much,”

“Cool!” Liam beamed, flashing his mega-watt smile and gives another stare at the shirt. “Batman's my favorite hero. It's nice to know that you like him too, Zayn.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“It'll be cool if we become frie—”

“Uh, no, thanks anyways.” he sighed, walking to the couch. He finds it irritating that Liam has to speak that close towards him. That close. But the way Liam speak his name...

“We can be friends,” Liam suggested once he found the vacant seat beside Zayn and sits down on it. “Since we will be working together and it'll be sick if we will bond over Batman too.”

Zayn raised an eyebrow. “No, but thank you.”

“I'm nice. And I can behave.”

“And I don't care. Now please give me my motherfucking distance.” he took his phone from his pocket, unlocking it. 

“We can talk at everything you want to, if you wanna.” Liam stated cheerfully, not minding what Zayn told him. “Mum said you liked my chicken pasta.”

The older lad sighed heavily, shaking his head. Why is he like this persistent? He just wanted this night to be over so he can talk to Louis about this fucked up day. He just hate everything—everyone—right now. How the hell Liam still manages to be so enthusiastic? 

“You have three seconds to leave me alone in this couch, Liam Payne.” he glared at him. “Do you want me to count for you or you will do it?”

“I just wanna be friends with you, Zee.” Zayn could hear the pout on his voice. 

And Zee? The nickname sucks. He can't believe that Liam really gave him a pet name and, oh, how he despises it in an instant. 

“Don't call me Zee. My name's Zayn, mate. Shut up.” 

Liam laughs. “Zee's adorable. It sounds cute on you.”

“Don't test my patience, Payne. I'm trying my best not to be rude because my Baba told me to stop being whiny. Leave me the fuck alone,”

“Okay, okay, chill. I'm gonna leave you now. But I'd like to remind you that your interview will be tomorrow, nine in the morning.”

Zayn shrugged. “I know, grandma. No need to remind me. Now shoo.”

“See you later at the dining table, Zee!” 

Zayn made sure that Liam was nowhere to be seen before ducking his head down, a faint blush creeping on his cheeks. No matter how often he pushes the lad away right now and give him glares, it wouldn't take away the fact that he still feels warm whenever he knows that the lad's presence was this close to him. 

His mind tells him that the nickname sucks and he should dislike it. But his heart says the exact opposite. 

Zee? It's somehow cute. Maybe Liam's right. It sounds cute to him. 

•••

“We have some chicken barbecue and chicken tikka masala,” Trisha smiled as she placed the pot of the dish in the center table. Karen following her afterwards. “While for some dessert, Karen made coconut milk and strawberry sorbet.”

Everyone smiled at that, including Zayn. He was sitting beside Nicola while Ruth was in front of him, which is tolerable. Liam was seated beside his father Geoff and that was two chairs away from him. 

He looked down on his phone as it beeped, Louis' name and message came into display. 

“No phones,” Trisha smiles at him. “Mind to turn it off in a while, sonshine?”

“Course. Louis sent a quick message though,” Zayn nodded, slipping the phone back into his pocket. “I'm gonna respond later.”

Trisha sat beside Karen. “I forgot, why didn't you invite Louis? It's Saturday. Shouldn't he be driving back to Doncaster?” 

“He was. He just reached home,” 

“Next time, invite him earlier so he can join us.”

Zayn smiled at that, taking the bowl of chicken tikka masala. 

“I'm so glad that Zayn will be joining us on our cafe!” Karen gushes, earning smiles from the two fathers, especially Yaser. “I can't wait to see my second son with us.”

“Oh goodness, really, Zayn?” Nicola beamed at that, glancing at him. 

He's the closest to Nicola and Ruth. They were like his eldest sisters because he doesn't have one. And their ages didn't hinder them either to be so close. He remembered that it was Nicola who helped him sorting his prom suit and Ruth who booked his hairstylist for the said event.

He nodded, smiling at her. “Yeah,”

“Our second brother will be there,” Ruth smiled which earned giggles from their mum. She sounded like a proud and excited sibling. “Finally, I will have someone to whom I can pass my pastry skills.”

“Thanks, Ruth. I'm here.” it was Liam who spoke this time, making everyone laugh. 

“Oh shush Liam! Zayn looks like more into pastry and stuff, he's so wifey,” Ruth gushed. “We can dress him with frilly aprons—”

“No frilly aprons, a simple one might do.” Zayn laughed some more. 

“Quit it,” Nicola shushed them, still giggling. “Pastry lessons before dressing up.”

“What are we doing, playing house?” 

“Most likely,” Ruth nodded, trying to look serious and stern. “But it would come useful in the near future, Zayn. When the time comes and someone from us will get married, you will make the cake for us!”

He playfully raised an eyebrow. “That'll be so lovely. So, anyone among you who's off the market?” 

“Liam, duh.” Nicola replied, her voice sounding like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Seconds after, everyone's eyes darted on Liam, who's also surprised to hear his name in the conversation. The youngest Payne smiled, waving a dismissive hand. 

“I won't be marrying soon though,” his smile intensifies as he met the gaze of Zayn. 

“You're 24 now, Liam.” Ruth whined.

“And you are 31. What's the point?”

“Enough for the banter, alright,” Geoff was the first one to speak up, shushing his children before it would become an argument. “Enjoy the food and no one is entitled to be mindful of other's age and love life.”

“Dad is trying to shush us like nan.” Nicola teases, trying to imitate their grandma's voice. “Mind your own business, little Paynes! We do not talk about others' businesses 'ere.”

Everyone laughed again.

“Anyways,” Karen glanced at Trisha before looking at Zayn, smiling. “Liam here has something to give to Zayn as a welcome gift.”

Almost everyone cooed at that but Zayn cocked an eyebrow. He didn't mind everyone's soft and cooing expression but he's staring now at Liam, who was, surprisingly looking back at him. 

He didn't say anything, just a simple shrug. 

“I changed my mind,” Liam said in a muffled voice, his eyes meeting Zayn's hazel-brown orbs. “Think I might give it to him when he officially started working with us.”

“I wonder what that is.” Yaser teased. 

Karen grinned. “I have no idea either, Yaser. Liam just said he wanted to give something to Zayn but now...”

“It's nothing, mum. Nevermind that.”

“Remember when Liam gave a snow globe to Zayn as his Christmas present? Liam secretly took Nan's snow globe at her house and wrapped it.” Ruth recalled, making everyone laugh harder this time. 

Zayn glanced at Liam, trying his best not to join them. Of course he remembered that. Who wouldn't? Zayn still has the snow globe. It was a simple one with Frosty the Snowman standing on the middle with snowflakes pouring down on him. With Liam's messy handwriting, there was a small 'Happy Holidays!' below the dome. 

“Ruth,” Liam pouted. 

“I still have it though,” Zayn suddenly spoke. “But I forgot where did I put it. When I clean up, I'm gonna show it to you all.”

“Come on, not you too, Zayn!” Liam frustratedly said, his pout was still there and it made him look adorable. 

“The whole story still got me,” he laughed. “It was pretty epic to be honest. I hope your Nan forgave you.”

“Trust me, he was.” Karen nodded. “He was his Nan's favorite grandchild.”

Liam smiled at his mum. “I know I am. She favors me more than Nicola and Ruth.”

“Oh shut it up,” Ruth rolled her eyes. 

“Like I would shut up about what Nan gave you for your growing up gift.” Liam smirked.

The two Payne daughters widen their eyes. “Liam!”

“May I ask what was it?” Zayn snickers, sending a mischievous smile. 

“It's a—”

“Liam, I swear to God you gotta stop, please,” Nicola's voice sounded like a plea, like it was the biggest secret she doesn't want to tell others. 

The youngest son grinned wickedly, shrugging his shoudlers. “Karma's a bitch.”

“Language,” Karen reminded with Trisha's voice joining her. The two wives laugh as they stared at their children. “Boys, boys! Always swearing and stuff.”

“I needed to reprimand Zayn that too. But guess so, my son haven't heard the word stop.” Trisha's soft laughter was joined by everyone, including Zayn. 

“Boys will be boys, Mama.” Zayn singsongs. “And we're too old to be reprimanded. No need for timeout.”

“But you'll always be my baby.”

Everyone cooed. 

•••

The dinner went well, as for Zayn's opinion. Despite of what happened between him and Liam in the living room, the dinner went smooth and fine. There were good laughs, talks about their childhood and such memories. 

He has caught Liam staring at him for how many times, and he decided to ignore them. Besides, Liam's glances at often safe and shallow. He smiles at Zayn which the lad never returned. He doesn't want to. 

Zayn is currently on the kitchen, locking himself up. They're eating the coconut milk and strawberry sorbet that Karen made for the dinner and it tasted so good. She really is Zayn's second favorite cook after his own mum. He made a good excuse of not joining the dessert and decided to eat it alone. He wants to talk to Louis about the whole dinner too.

After a short while, there comes a door knock. Too tired to raise his voice, Zayn walked lazily towards the door, his phone on his left hand. 

“Who's there?” 

“Surprise, it's your number one frienemy.”

Liam.

Zayn rolled his eyes before opening the door, revealing an ever-smiling Liam while holding his own mug with sorbet. He sends a quick smile before walking towards the sink, turning the faucet on.

“What are you doing here?” 

Liam pours the liquid handwashing soap on his hand before answering. “I need to wash my hands. Your baba was using the loo so I couldn't find another place where I can wash my hands but here.”

“Alright.”

Zayn leaned on the other side of the kitchen wall, pretending to be busy on his phone. He doesn't want to bitch Liam around because he's tired by now. He only wants him to leave so he can enjoy his peace alone. 

“By the way,” Liam said after minutes of awkward silence. “You still have the snow globe? Really?”

“I do, at least that's what I thought. I haven't seen the snow globe on the trash so...” 

Liam smiled. “I had fun. Thank you for inviting us over.”

“My parents did that, so you can thank them instead.”

“But I still wanna thank you.”

“Okay, I accept it. You're welcome.” he looked up at Liam. “Happy now?”

“I am. So that means, we can be friends now?”

Here we go again. “No. Never in a million years.”

“That's okay. Not now but soon, eventually.”

“Liam, please. I'm trying to be nice here by ignoring you so please don't make me say things I might regret.”

Liam took his own mug somewhere far from the sink. He walks towards the door but stopped and looked at Zayn. “I know we will be friends soon. I'm going to be patient with that.”

“You can fuck off.”

The Payne laughed. “See you tomorrow, Zee.”

“See you, dickhead.”

With that, he pats Zayn's shoulder and darts off the kitchen. The older lad glanced up, following Liam's path. Whether he deny it or not, he found himself smiling at that. He's been called Liam twice by that pet name tonight.


	6. “For a beautiful person like you, it's impossible for you to hate mornings.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friend? Zayn shook his head at that. He and Liam weren't friends. Zayn made it clear last night that no, they can't be friends. He doesn't like the idea of being friends with his annoying neighbor.

Zayn is not a morning person.

Everyone who knows him is aware of that. He _despises_ morning as if it offended him ever since he opened his eyes. He despises it just like how he dislikes black coffee. Or just how he dislikes Liam Payne.

Speaking of that _spawn_ , he's the reason why he's up earlier than his usual morning wake up call. He's awake by the time the clock strikes at six sharp and Zayn swears he could feel the heaviness on his shoulders as he dragged himself away from the bed. Glancing at the window that could let him see his neighbor, he couldn't help but roll his eyes before walking out of the bedroom.

 _And Zayn wasn't able to see what happened next, but Liam was actually standing near his own window and glancing at the beautiful lad._ That's not a big deal anyway.

And when he walked downstairs, Yaser and Trisha automatically looked at him with their surprised faces and eyes almost bulging out. The scenario was too much and too impossible to believe in. His parents knew how much he loves his sleep, and doesn't get out of the bed until 11.

But of course, he has an important thing to do. And that is, to meet the spawn who's living across the street by the name of Liam Payne.

“Good morning, sonshine,” Trisha greeted, kissing his cheek. “How's sleep?”

He glanced at his parents before answering. “It was good. Precious, even. Stayed a bit late because I was on the phone with Louis.”

“You got to invite Louis on our next weekend dinner,” Yaser said without looking up on his son. He's busy reading the daily newspaper with a cup of his tea. Typical dads routine. “And that blondie. What's his name again? I missed that kid.”

“You mean Niall?” he smiled upon remembering the childhood friend. “And he's not blondie, Baba. He just dyed his hair.”

“I missed Niall too,” Trisha came back from the kitchen. She's carrying a tray with slices of bread and some jam that Karen made on it. “Where did he go for college?”

“The last time I talked to him, he said he'll attend college somewhere on Mullingar.” Zayn yawned and blinked a few times, eyeing the bread and jam.

Niall and Zayn met when the lads are both six years old. They went into the same kindergarten and were placed into the same class. Niall's family came from Mullingar, Ireland. They moved for a while in Bradford when his father, Bobby, landed a job in the town's municipality as the representative of his company's architectural firm.

The two little boys came from opposite behaviors. Niall is carefree, he likes to laugh. It's easier for him to gain friends because of his cheerful personality. Plus, he's too selfless. He never forgot sharing his cookies that Maura, his mummy, made for snacks to his classmates.

On the contrary, Zayn was quite reserved. He likes to work alone instead of socializing with the other kids on his class. He can share his own stuff, but as a kid, he tends to be territorial on his ownership especially if he likes the certain thing so much. And when his kindergarten teacher introduced the new student, Niall beamed while pointing at Zayn, saying that he wants to sit beside the puzzled little boy.

Their friendship during kindergarten was strong. They share the same age too but somehow he felt the urge of being the _older brother_ when Niall's phobia was triggering him. He learned that Niall was claustrophobic, and it's a struggle for him to keep up in a place where there are too many people around him.

The struggle keeps going on every Monday for school assembly. And if that happens, Zayn was quick to hold his hand or secure a protective arm around him.

But after a year, Niall had to say goodbye on his best friend because Bobby's contract came to an end and they will be back in Mullingar. Zayn and Niall were too sad to be away from one another but swore they will find time to meet again.

Niall didn't forget his promise.

When he graduated from elementary, he decided to come visit Zayn during summer break. He stayed with the Maliks for a month. That kind of visit period keeps on happening even during his middle school, junior and senior, Niall didn't forget to come visit his childhood friend.

And even when Zayn had to be _away_ for months, Niall quickly booked his own flight back to Bradford. He wasn't aware of that, but his Ma and Baba told him that Niall stayed on his side. The revelation brought him to tears.

“Ah, those were the days. I miss that cheerful lad around here.” Yaser laughed. “Any news about him?”

“A lot, actually.” he gets up, taking his own mug from the dish cabinet. He gets back to join his parents on the dining table, now stirring the freshly brewed tea. “He's working as a sound engineer now in Syco.”

Trisha's head snapped at the news. “Isn't that the big entertainment company?”

“Indeed it is, Ma.” Zayn returned to his seat, making himself comfortable. “And oh, you should meet his boyfriend. I believe his name's Josh.”

Yaser and Trisha stared at each other, smiles are plastered on their faces.

“He has a boyfriend already?” Trisha beamed, her voice obviously sounded happy and excited. “You really need to tell him to visit us one of these days, Zayn!”

Yaser nodded, starting to get excited too. “And tell him to bring his boyfriend too, of course.”

“I will, don't worry. I'm planning to FaceTime him later anyways,” Zayn nodded, taking the slice of bread. “I'm sure he misses you two. He keeps on nagging me to put you on the video calls but I can't. I was busy at work.”

“You can now do it, y'know. Oh goodness, this will be so exciting. Have Louis met Niall already?”

“I told Louis about Niall, but personally, they haven't met yet. It'll be nice to introduce them to each other in person.” Zayn was getting excited at the idea of his two best mates meeting each other.

Who knows, Louis and Niall would get along too and there will be three of them. It'll be _LouisZaynNiall_ , not _Louis and Zayn_ or _Niall and Zayn_ anymore.

“We can plan it.” Trisha grinned excitedly.

“We can, Ma. I'm excited about it.”

“Do you think Niall and Liam would get along too?”

And then, here they go again. Why would his parents have to include Liam's name in everything that concerns his life? Oh, as if Liam's included in everything he do. He's nothing but a neighbor to him. So why do his parents treat him as if he's their son? Like, the actual part of their family?

Of course, he receives the same treatment with the Paynes, especially with the girls. But it's not the simple _special_ and ' _thinks you're not different_ ' kind of treatment. Zayn remembered the 'in-laws' jokes once again.

And he wouldn't forget that one night when Yaser introduced Liam to his co-workers as his _beloved son-in-law._ The joke was pretty awful and should be laughed at, but Zayn thought it was bloody offensive on his part. He couldn't stand it when he gets to stay with Liam so why joke about the _in-law_ thing?

“I dunno,” he simply shrugged his shoulders and starts eating his breakfast.

“Come early at their cafe, son. Being early shows enthusiasm with your work.” Yaser reminded him, sending him a quick smile and pat on his shoulder.

And that's the problem. He's not excited with his work, let alone feel enthusiasm. He just thinks that he won't be stressed that much because he won't be seeing his rude manager everyday. Avoiding Liam with all his might is the only solution he can think of to make his life working with the family easier.

He'll miss Louis, but he knows that the chestnut-haired lad would insist that he should quit the job on the store to settle into a simpler work since his headache is taking its toll on him.

Fragments of small events and blurry images starts flooding on his mind recently, but none of them makes sense to him as of the moment. They only bring headaches to him, which is not good either.

“Alright.”

“Can you please bring this to Karen too?” Trisha pointed to the tea box on her right. “I promised I'll bring this to her but I can't leave the house. Since you're heading to their cafe, I thought of asking you instead.”

“Don't worry, Ma.”

“I'm driving you today, son.” it was Yaser who spoke. He neatly folded the newspaper in front of him, smiling. “Been a while since I did that.”

“It's your rest day. Where are you going today, Baba?”

“Groceries,” he showed him a list of the things they need in kitchen in Trisha's neat and clean handwriting. “Want something?”

“Mints,” he smiled back at him. “And, uh, can you please get some painkillers for me too? I'm starting to run out of them.”

“Your headaches are starting to occur almost everyday,” his mum frowned at him worriedly. Her beautiful face contorted with such worry and hesitation. “We can go to your doctor to get you checked up.”

Zayn smiles at her, shaking his head. He doesn't like hospitals and everyone who works inside of the white building that smells like sanitizer and bleach. The idea of the hospital makes Zayn's stomach churn.

“Don't bother, Ma. It's normal. And they're not strong either.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.” he traces circle on the back of Trisha's hand, sending a quick reassuring smile. “I'm gonna tell you if I don't feel good.”

“You better. We almost let you slip from us, Zayn. We couldn't let that happen again.”

He instantly warms up with that. Of course, Zayn knows that it would be the most horrific thing for every parents out there. No one wants their child to be _gone_ and knowing Trisha and Yaser, they have poured their love and attention to him ever since Toni left them. They even became more protective towards him.

“You won't lose me, okay?” he smiled at them. “Never again.”

Trisha wiped her unshed tears. “And we won't let you,”

“We don't need too much drama in his household, okay? It's Sunday. We should make it a family day!” Yaser tried to lighten up the mood. “I'm gonna be in the kitchen today, alright? It's been a while since I cooked your favorites, jaan.”

“Really? I missed your cooking, jaan.”

Zayn stared at his parents lovingly, smiling when the two adults shared the adoration look in their eyes. “I would say that you two look cute but it's really cringe-y right now.”

“Rude.”

“You're just jealous because you're still in blooming stage and _the_ _man_ of your dreams hasn't made a move yet,” his mum snickers, followed by constant laughter from his dad.

“I do not need one,” he answered, finishing his tea. “I'm fine and I don't need any more headaches please.”

“You're still jealous of your Baba and I.”

Maybe he is. When he was in high school, he had few flings around the campus. He once had a fling with the school's cheerleader, the team's captain and some students from younger year. He also flirted with his art and drama teacher when he was on his senior year, but quickly ended when Zayn realized that none of it seems beneficial to him.

He's 24 and he doesn't have a boyfriend yet. He admitted to himself that he wouldn't rush in getting one, of course, but no matter how he keeps that mantra stay inside his mind, his neighbor seems to take him away from that kind of thinking.

Yes, he despises Liam. Yes, he find the younger lad annoying and nonsense but he finds him attractive. He has been his childhood crush since he was eight, and after all these years, Liam grew up into a handsome young man. His toned body and bulging biceps are to die for, Zayn thinks. He looks so fit and he just thinks of the younger lad wrapping those arms around him.

He suddenly wonder how is it like to be Liam Payne's boyfriend? Heck, he doesn't even know if the man was attracted to the same sex like him. He never saw Liam taking a girl to his own family, or to introduce with his parents. Trisha and Yaser treated Liam as their child too, so he kinda expected him to do that.

But thinking of what Liam said last night at the dining table, his heart sinks a bit. Liam's _taken_. He's in a relationship. And Zayn has to move on with his stupid, childhood feelings for the said lad. He's 24, not eight.

“Pfft, whatever Ma.”

There's a sudden honk from the car, surprising Trisha and Yaser. Zayn, on the other hand, ignores the commotion and gets up from his seat as he's heading to the kitchen sink.

“Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Malik!”

And Zayn stopped walking at that, recognizing the voice. He had to make sure anyways, so he glanced at the window and saw Liam on the driver's seat, the windows rolled down just for the youngest Payne to see the family of three.

“Liam!” Yaser smiled back. “You're a bit early today, son!”

“Had to sort things from the cafe, Mr. Malik. I asked mum and dad to stay at home today. It'll be me and my sisters.” the lad grinned.

It was Trisha who spoke this time. “Have you eaten yet?”

“I had coffee at home, ma'am.” he answers politely, smiling at the woman.

“You can eat with us, Liam. Come on, it's only 7:30. Zayn can ride with you afterwards. I hope that's okay with you,”

Liam was quick to find the older lad who's now rolling his eyes and walks out to go to the kitchen sink. “Of course it's fine, ma'am. Zayn's a friend and I don't mind.”

 _Friend?_ Zayn shook his head at that. He and Liam weren't friends. Zayn made it clear last night that _no,_ they can't be friends. He doesn't like the idea of being friends with his annoying neighbor.

“Come in!” Trisha's now walking towards the door and opens it a bit wider, letting the younger lad come in.

Liam smiled as he saw Yaser who was sitting on his spot at the dining table. “Good morning, Mr. Malik.”

“Good morning, Liam, son. Come here, join me for breakfast,” the man waved, signalling him to come forward. “Zayn left me here and now I'm a lonely old man.”

“You're so dramatic, Baba!” Zayn's yelled from the kitchen, his playful tone made everyone, including Liam, to laugh.

Trisha snorted. “Oh, said the one who isn't as dramatic as his father.”

“Well, I am not,” Zayn appeared from the kitchen, drying his hands. He automatically spotted Liam who's sitting across his father's, sending a quick smile. “I'm going to shower.”

“Alright, alright. Have fun in the shower, _princess._ ”

Zayn huffed in annoyance. “It's Malik,”

“Whatever you say, _Your Highness_.”

•••

Zayn swore he went distracted at the sight after him. He just finished dressing up and now he went downstairs to let his parents know that he'll be heading soon to the cafe. But he wasn't able to speak up the moment he saw Liam, his mum and dad in the living room.

The three of them were sitting in the large couch, the television is on. But it wasn't for the morning news like Yaser wants to watch at this time of the day, or some cooking shows that entices Trisha. It was Zayn's homemade videos.

He couldn't be mistaken at that. His parents are showing Liam his childhood videos that were taken by their old family camera. His breath hitched upon hearing his nan's voice from the video.

“Oh, thankfully!” Trisha exclaimed and looked at the puzzled son. The two men also glanced at his direction. “You're done now. We were just showing Liam some of your childhood videos.”

He chose to ignore his mum, but nodded nonetheless. Yaser grinned at him as Liam gets up, taking out the car keys from his pocket.

“Be easy to my youngest,” he joked, patting Liam's shoulder. “Can I count on you?”

“The interview is just taken for some formality, Mr. Malik. Besides, my sisters are excited to see him around so it won't be that hard.”

Trisha smiled at the younger man. “Be careful when you're driving, love. Please take my son back home safely.”

“I will, don't worry, ma'am.” Liam pulled her into a short, quick hug. “I'll take him home as soon as we're done.”

“Alright, enough for the drama. No one's leaving for Miami,” Zayn interrupted the mini scene in front of him, walking past Liam and his parents. He's already texting Louis.

Liam looked at him, still smiling.

“What? Are you going to drive for me or I'll just drive mine?” he spat, walking to the cork board and was about to take his own car keys but Liam held his hand gently, fingers brushing against his own.

“No need, I'm just bidding your parents farewell.”

“Well, surprise, we have no time for that.” Zayn turned and glared at the man, their eyes meeting. And just then, Zayn's heart skipped a beat, knowing that they're _this_ close from each other. “Now go and give me some distance.”

“Please be gentle with my heart, Zee.”

“I'd be glad to stab it a million times, _Lee._ ”

Liam turned back at him, the nickname made him grin. It was out of sarcasm, he can tell. But it's _Zayn_ , and he warms up to that idea. “We will be going now, Mr. and Mrs. Malik!”

“Be careful, alright?”

“We will.” Liam pulled the older lad closer to him, still gentle and the two are now walking towards the door.

Trisha and Yaser _definitely_ saw that, and they couldn't help but to coo. The two lads are looking like characters from some old rom-com films that started in a hate-love (it was really _love-hate_ , but Zayn was clear to pinpoint that he dislikes the other lad) banter until they fell in love.

Or they're just arguing like some old couple.

“Yaser, look! They're so adorable!” the wife exclaimed, playfully slapping her husband's arm as she saw the two. “They sure will make cute babies!”

“Ah, I already want to have a grandchild, jaan. We can ask for either Toni or Zayn to give us one.”

The couple laughed some more and walked somewhere in the house. When Liam and Zayn finally reached the car, the raven-haired lad pushes the latter away from him, a bit harsher.

“You don't dare embarrass me in front of my parents like that, Liam.” he glares.

Liam opened the door for him in the backseat. “Well, not my fault if they see us like a married couple. Do you think we can really make _cute_ babies together?”

“I don't know and I don't care. I can't even stand being with you in an hour,” he gets in, shutting the door before Liam could do it.

“But we will be working together so suck it up, Zee. You will be working with me from nine to five, whether you like it or not.” Liam answered, getting into the driver's seat. “Isn't that great?”

“Isn't that horrible?” he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow towards the man. “Now quit being annoying and drive. I really want this day to be over.”

“You don't like mornings, do you?” Liam asked as he finally drives.

Zayn looked up from him then goes back at his phone, typing furiously. “Is there anything I should like about mornings?”

“Well, it means new hope and determination. It's actually hyping you up knowing that you made it through the night.”

“It sucks and I don't like mornings, end of.”

Liam smiled from the mirror. “For a beautiful person like you, it's impossible for you to hate mornings.”

“I hate it already and you're making me hate it more,” his cheeks suddenly heats up from the simple compliment. “And no, I'm not beautiful.”

“Yeah you are. I wouldn't lie in front of you to make you feel good about yourself.”

Zayn, for the hundredth time of this day, rolled his eyes at that. He's not _blushing_ , for fucks sake. “Yeah sure, asshole.”

“I won't mind driving for you every morning. We will working together so it's not a problem. Plus, it looks domestic. We look like a couple.”

“Man, can you stop? You're not my boyfriend.”

Liam laughed. “I didn't say that I am. I just said we look like one. Well, if you want me to, I don't mind.”

“Shut up, Liam. I'm not having any of your shit. Just hurry up and you can interview me here if you wanna.”

  
“Too early, Zee.” he grinned. “Just relax and you'll be fine.”

Zayn ignored him at that, looking down at his phone. He's too busy texting Louis, filling him with the details that happened last night.

Almost the entire car ride was awkward. Zayn was quite thankful for that, though. At least he's able to enjoy his own peace without being annoyed at Liam, who was focusing his eyes on the road. He looks so serious and intimidating. And damn his biceps too.

“Uh, what am I gonna do mostly?” Zayn suddenly blurted out, not fully aware that he's really staring at Liam's back and biceps.

“You'll be assigned mostly in the front,” the lad answered. “But it'll be great if you help in the kitchen too.”

“Does that mean I'll see you more often if I get to help in the kitchen?”

Liam shrugged. “Most likely.”

“Well, we'll see about that, Payne.”

“You don't like me, Zee. It's obvious. So I suggest you take everything except kitchen works. I spend my whole shift in that place so,”

Zayn suddenly felt guilt stab on his chest. It's true anyways. He doesn't like Liam but hearing those words from the lad pierced his heart. Why can't he warm up to him instead?

He feels that Liam's nice. He just don't understand where did his strong dislike towards the man come from.

“I may not like you but that doesn't mean you're really that terrible.”

Liam glanced at him. “I don't know. I just wanted to be friends with you but you're pushing me away. I get it that you really don't like me.”

“Liam...”

“S'okay. I'll try to move out of your way then. Maybe by that you'll find me okay and we can get along.”

Zayn didn't answer him. He's kind of guilty because of what Liam said. The lad just wanted a friendship with him, didn't do anything wrong but he chose to bitch him around and pushes the younger lad away.

He _likes_ Liam. He wouldn't be his childhood crush if he wasn't. But there was really this time that he woke up one morning and realized that he despises the neighbor.

And maybe, just maybe, Louis and his parents were right. Working with Liam might be able for them to know each other and get along like friends. The two of them could be friends and he doesn't know what to think next.

He has to fix his attitude first.


	7. “You're assigned with Liam Payne on the kitchen. I do expect it to be dirty.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You're assigned with Liam Payne on the kitchen. I do expect it to be dirty.” Louis answered, a bit affirmative on that statement. Zayn might not see him, but he knows the older lad is smirking to himself.

Liam quietly escorted the older lad inside the cafe. After what Liam said while they were on the car, Zayn didn't dare to say anything more. He still feels guilty about it so he quietly followed the youngest Payne inside, looking down.

“Liam, Zayn!” it was Nicola who came from the kitchen. She's carrying a basket of freshly-baked garlic bread while wearing a red and white polka-dotted apron. “You guys are early. I thought you will be interviewed by nine?”

Zayn looked up, smiling a bit. “Change of plans, I guess.”

“His parents asked me if he can ride with me. Mr. and Mrs. Malik were too nice and it's not a big deal, is it?” Liam answered, walking past his sister and places the car keys to the mini drawer somewhere in the counter.

“Have you eaten already, Zayn?”

“Yeah, had breakfast before I leave.”

Liam glanced down at his watch, his voice seems a bit serious as he spoke. “It's 8:30, you can sit down for a while while waiting. I'll just head to the kitchen.”

“Shush it, Li. Ruth and I were done in the kitchen. Stay here and wait with Zayn,” the elder sister answered, placing the basket of garlic bread inside the glass shelf.

“I'm gonna do something. I won't be away for too long, you know.” Liam insisted, taking a black apron on the counter and leaves the two people who are staring at him in disbelief.

The problem is, Liam never snapped. He never did. His sisters like to annoy him because he never snapped at them no matter how embarrassing the story they keep on reminding him but today, it's different. Nicola stared back at Zayn with the younger lad mirroring her action.

“What's wrong with Liam?” they asked in unison. Nicola smiled a bit at that, shaking her head.

“I should ask you that, Zayn. The two of you were in the car ride,” she continued, walking the lad to the nearest seat. “Something happened?”

Of course, Zayn knows why. Another wave of guilt washes him as he sighed heavily. He never saw Liam being like this, so the treatment is kind of new and weird. They aren't on talking terms to start with, so how could Zayn solve this? He rather see Liam annoying him that this.

Serious Liam is really intimidating.

“Uh, um, I guess I offended him,” he answered in a small voice. Nicola was still able to catch it. “I feel guilty about it though.”

Nicola glanced at him, sadly smiling. “I won't ask more of it but I hope you two will be okay. I'm not used to Liam being serious like that. It _affects_ the whole mood.”

He bit his lip. He, too, wasn't used of the sudden change of Liam's behavior. He's too cheerful and the cold treatment shouldn't affect his interaction with his sisters. Only _Za_ _yn_ deserves it. He's the reason why Liam became like that after all.

“I know.” he nodded. “Can I come inside of the kitchen for a bit? I get it if you don't wanna—”

“Of course, you can, Zayn! Don't be silly. You'll be working with us soon so it's completely fine.” she smiled at him, pointing at the counter. “You can use mum's apron if you wanna help inside. But you can go without 'em anyways. Just call Liam, it won't be that hard find him.”

He gets up, nodding. He doesn't know why he became so _obliged_ to do it but he just wanted to, maybe, apologize for whatever he have said. Sometimes he consider himself being rude, he won't be acting clean about it. And he's owning it up.

Zayn steps inside of the kitchen, the new surrounding surprised him. It wasn't that kind of kitchen with many stainless steels as tools from tables to the oven, in fact, it's the opposite one. It looks like he's on their family's kitchen. A bit welcoming with comforting aroma from the doughs and freshly baked pastries sitting in the wooden table caught Zayn's attention.

He remembered his nan.

He decided to look around, still no signs of Liam. He was about to leave when he heard some pans clanking somewhere in the kitchen.

“Liam?” he called.

There was a brief pause. “What is it, Zayn?”

“Uh, are you busy?”

“I was about to do some sauce for the main dish today,” Liam walked in to find him, his face looking puzzled. “Is it time already?”

He suddenly felt the proximity he has with the younger lad, swallowing a lump on his throat. “Er, no.”

“You okay?”

“I... I guess,” he timidly answered, eyes landing on Liam's broad chest. “I'm sorry I came in—”

“Don't be silly. Do you need something that I can help you with?”

Liam's concerned voice caught Zayn off-guard. Somehow, he's _back_ with his usual self. The concerned and thoughful Liam was speaking to him now and his face lightens a bit. Sure, there were still some awkward air filling in but Zayn could handle it. He knows he can deal with it.

“Listen,” he started. “I'm sorry if I offended you a while ago. I don't know what or where did I but I know you're offended. So I'm _sorry._ ”

Liam's bushy eyebrow quirked at that. How come _Zayn Malik_ appears on their cafe's kitchen, apologizing and is looking sorry? He must have been dreaming.

“You're sorry?”

“I am sorry,” Zayn looked uneasy. “You gonna accept that or nah?”

“Well, let me think—”

“For fucks sake just forgive me! I'm not into apologetic type so I'm not used in swallowing my pride,” he's now glaring at Liam. _Damn, why can't he stop doing that at least once?_ “Don't make yourself so important, Payne.”

“But I am, right now. You wouldn't come here if I'm not important to you.”

“Oh please, you're not. Guilt was just eating me out for offending you a while ago but seeing that you're proud of yourself like some dickhead, suit yourself,” Zayn raised a middle finger towards the younger lad. “You know what, I take it back—”

He was ready to turn his back and walk away from that kitchen when Liam's strong hands pulled him back inside, trapping him into the closest wall. Everything seems so fast that Zayn ended up blinking as he caught Liam's chocolate-brown eyes staring at his own.

How come did that happen?

“You're so beautiful to have that dirty mouth, huh?” he cockily asked, raising an eyebrow and traces Zayn's bottom lip with his finger. “You're ruining the moment.”

All Zayn did was look up at Liam with his surprised eyes. “I-I didn't ruin everything...”

“Yes, you do. You're apologizing a while ago but you decided to get mad at me again after a while.”

“Because you're so annoying! Why the hell can't you just _shut up_ and stop acting like a dick?”

“I am not, _love_. You are. You wanna apologize but your ego doesn't want to. How about sort yourself first then we can talk about it with such mutual respect?”

Zayn glared at him, pushing Liam away a bit to create distance between them. “Just fuck off, Payne! I really am trying to be apologetic here and you're ruining it!”

“I am not ruining it for you, Zayn. You're just making it worst by saying more bullshit towards me.”

“I'm hating your ugly ass forever, damn it.” Zayn groaned as he walked out of the kitchen, still glaring at Liam even though the younger lad didn't see it now.

The raven-haired lad let out a heavy sigh as Liam was too far from him to be seen. He felt like his knees went into jelly as his mind took him in that brief moment they shared inside the kitchen. Zayn swore he could still feel Liam's strong hands pulling him back as he was pushed by the younger man into the closest wall, trapping him underneath him.

He really tried to stop his urge on pulling the man closer to him and maybe do something _bad_. He stopped in his tracks upon realizing that he's doing it again for about three times in a row before this week ends. He's practically _drooling_ about Liam Payne, again.

He gritted his teeth. Fuck Liam Payne and his damn toned body for making his knees turn into jell-o.

•••

“What? He just _did_ that?” Louis' surprised voice came from the other line after Zayn just told him what happened earlier at the cafe. 

The so-called interview went fine, thankfully, at least for both Zayn and Liam. There were few snickers and raised eyebrows coming from the both of them and Zayn was trying his best not to say another insult because he thinks that it'll embarrass his mum and dad, knowing that either Liam or the Payne sisters will tell Trisha or Yaser about it and the raven-haired lad is not going to let that happen.

It won't harm him if he chooses to send a fake smile while Liam was talking to him. 

Liam was right though. The interview was done for the sake of formality, and that Liam mostly questions few things about Zayn's working routines (what time he usually gets up to prepare for work, or how Zayn was used in dealing with different customers) which he answered truthfully. 

So at the end of the interview, there are few things that Zayn have to remember. 

_First_ , he'll be working with the Paynes from Mondays to Fridays, nine to five, and Saturdays from ten to four. Sunday will be his rest day. _Second_ , it was Nicola and Ruth who insisted that Zayn should be working with Liam in the kitchen (no matter how Liam tried to reason out that they needed assistance for taking orders, not in the kitchen). And lastly, Liam would be teaching him some kitchen hacks and cookings for his own benefit. He disagreed with that, but Ruth and Nicola are too serious for what they have said during the dinner. 

It's quite tolerable, at least on Zayn's own perspective. He certainly hopes that Liam wouldn't be this cocky and annoying when their shift starts. 

“Crazy, innit?” Zayn huffed, leaning into the seat as he glances up at the menu and waits for his order to arrive. “He's just too annoying, Louis!”

“Wow,” that's what the Doncaster lad said, still surprised that _someone_ had the audacity to shut Zayn up by doing such bold move. He smirks at that thought. 

“I know, that's _wow_ for you.”

“Someone really did try to shut Zayn Malik up by doing what, trapping him in the closest wall? You're a pathetic bastard!”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Someone in the name of Liam Payne. My archenemy. The one that I despise the most. Yes, he's _that_ person.”

“That's hot. I can imagine him manhandling you in any part of the kitchen—”

“Slow it down, will 'ya? You're being dirty again, Louis!”

“You're assigned with Liam Payne on the kitchen. I do expect it to be dirty.” Louis answered, a bit affirmative on that statement. Zayn might not see him, but he knows the older lad is smirking to himself. 

Zayn made gagging noise from the phone. “You're unbelievable. I can't believe you're thinking so low of me by _that.”_

“I didn't, love. I just find it incredibly hot to be manhandled by someone who is actually drop-dead-gorgeous. If I were you, I'll be on my knees the moment he did that—”

“Seriously man, you need to get laid. I don't need your fantasies pestering on my mind,”

There comes Louis' high pitch laugh. “No, Zayn. _You_ need to get laid. You're acting like you're a virgin by saying I'm disgusting for being graphic. I'm 26, not 15.”

Zayn frowned at that. He's a damn virgin for pete's sake! What the actual hell is Louis telling him that he's just acting to be a virgin? 

“I'm a virgin, you idiot.”

“You are a virgin, sure thing,” Louis' _duh_ tone agreed. “But you have to be quick or else I'm gonna take Liam.”

“How about Harry? I thought you're hitting on him that you really don't wanna quit the job you have?” Zayn raised his eyebrows and someone approached him while holding a tray of his order. 

“Oh, of course. Harry is a keeper. Liam looks like a quick fuck,”

Zayn sighed heavily, his fist curling up into ball. He may not like Liam but no one has to say that stuff about him. Seriously, it's offensive and nothing but a nonsense comment that can cross the boundary. “You don't dare to say that to Liam.”

“Excuse me, what?”

“I said you don't dare to say that to Liam, Louis. I made it clear that I don't like to be associated with him, but when was the last time I made a sexual offending joke towards the lad? I didn't! So quit the fuck up and take it back or you'll regret it.” 

There was silence. Even Zayn was surprised when he actually defended the lad. _What was he saying? It's offensive and no one deserves to receive such comments like that_. 

“Hey, I didn't mean to.”

“I know. I just...” Zayn sighed heavily. “Please don't say that again. I know we're messing around but the lad didn't do anything wrong to be dragged in this conversation. Am I making sense? I probably—”

“Hey mate, I get it. You do make sense. I'm sorry if I went far by that, such a shame to me. I promise I won't be doing that again.”

_You probably don't_. “I know, Louis. I'm just nervous because I'm gonna work with Liam and that means I get to see his face more often.”

“Is it a good thing or no?”

“I'd say in between. It's a good thing because I won't be dealing with Mr. Dickinson again, but a _terrible_ one because I'll be in the same room as him and not to mention that his sisters are giving us dirty looks every time we were alone.”

Louis chuckled. “Hey, it's way better than staying with Samuel. Liam's not rude, he's the opposite of Samuel and I know you'll be in good hands with the Paynes.”

“I know.”

“But I want you to give me updates, alright? I know they are good family and that your mum and dad trusts them—”

“Louis,” he called. “Louis, I get it. I know you're concerned. Don't worry, I'm gonna give you updates about my first day. Happy now?”

“I'm just worrying, Zayn.”

“I know it. You all are worrying about me. I appreciate it but sometimes you got to let me leave and do things,” he laughed. “I'm 24, remember?”

“You are and you're so stubborn.” Louis laughed some more. “Good luck for tomorrow. Be good.”

Zayn snorted. “I will, mum.”

“I'll hung up now, alright? I need to FaceTime Harry because I promised him that last night.”

“You're smitten with the curly lad, eh? My best mate is so in love and that is utterly cringe-y.”

Louis groaned, almost mock-offended by his best friend's comment. “You seriously need a boyfriend now.”

“You, my friend, is sounding like my mum too. Quit it with the boyfriend thing. Stop making me feel lonely.”

“You have the option of hitting your gorgeous neighbor, man. Do it! He might _like you too—_ ”

“Okay, okay bye, Louis! Talk to you tomorrow—”

“I'm not done talking yet!”

Zayn sighed, inching the phone away from his ear and ended the call. He knows Louis will rant on his messages again, but he couldn't care less. His mind is travelling somewhere, his thoughts clouded by Liam and only _Liam_.

He swallowed thickly as he remembered Liam's grip on his arm, steadying him. The little interaction they had on the Payne's kitchen is too much to handle, escalating quickly. No one does that to him. No one but the goddamn Liam Payne, of course.

And so he thought at the back of his mind, there's something inside him that made him _want_ to be manhandled by the lad. In a good way.


End file.
